falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liberty Prime
Liberty Prime — robot bojowy armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Historia Po przybyciu kontyngentu dowodzonego przez Starszego Lyonsa, robot został odrestaurowany przez Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy, po tym jak znaleźli go w podziemiach Cytadeli. Miał on być przeznaczony do pomocy Amerykańskim żołnierzom podczas wyzwalania Alaski w 2077. Niestety nie został on użyty w akcji z powodu problemów ze stworzeniem odpowiednich źródeł energii zdolnych zasilić robota. Po tym jak Enklawa zajęła oczyszczalnik, specjalnie przyspieszono jego uruchomienie. Doktor Li wraz z naukowcami z Bractwa opracowała źródło zasilania, dzięki któremu udało się doprowadzić Liberty Prime’a do pełnej sprawności bojowej. Niestety robot został zniszczony w trakcie walk z niedobitkami Enklawy poprzez atak rakietowy z orbity. Liberty Prime ma na plecach zamontowane kilka małych bomb jadrowych, którymi potrafi rzucać. Wyposażony jest w najnowszą technologię, m. in. potężne lasery, które posiadają niespotykaną siłę ognia. Posiada on także zaawansowane systemy skanujące które mogą wykryć słaby punkt w ścianie budynku, a następnie go zniszczyć. Może również uszkodzić pole siłowe, pozwalając przejść piechocie. Sam robot nie odznacza się dużą prędkością, ale nadrabia to mocą rażenia i szybkością działania. Informacje na ten temat możemy przeczytać w terminalu znajdującym się w Laboratorium naprzeciwko robota. Cytaty Fallout 3 * «COMMUNISM IS A LIE.» * «DEATH IS A PREFERABLE ALTERNATIVE TO COMMUNISM.» * «COMMUNISM IS THE VERY DEFINITION OF FAILURE.» * «CHAIRMAN CHENG WILL FAIL…CHINA WILL FALL!» * «VOICE MODULE ONLINE… AUDIO FUNCTIONALITY TEST… INITIALIZED. DESIGNATION: LIBERTY PRIME. MISSION: THE LIBERATION OF ANCHORAGE, ALASKA. PRIMARY TARGETS: ANY AND ALL RED CHINESE INVADERS. EMERGENCY COMMUNIST ACQUISITION DIRECTIVE: IMMEDIATE SELF-DESTRUCT. BETTER DEAD THAN RED!!» * «FREEDOM… IS THE SOVEREIGN RIGHT OF EVERY AMERICAN.» * «EMBRACE DEMOCRACY, OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED.» * «DEMOCRACY IS NON-NEGOTIABLE.» * «ENGAGING RED CHINESE AGGRESSORS.» * «ANCHORAGE WILL BE LIBERATED.» * «COMMENCING TACTICAL ASSESSMENT: RED CHINESE THREAT DETECTED.» * «COMMUNISTS DETECTED ON AMERICAN SOIL. LETHAL FORCE ENGAGED.» * «COMMUNISM IS A TEMPORARY SETBACK ON THE ROAD TO FREEDOM.» * «OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. COMPOSITION: TITANIUM ALLOY SUPPLEMENTED BY PHOTONIC RESONANCE BARRIER. PROBABILITY OF MISSION HINDRANCE… ZERO PERCENT!!» * «INITIATING DIRECTIVE #7395: DESTROY ALL COMMUNISTS!» * «THE LAST DOMINO FALLS HERE!» * «DEMOCRACY IS TRUTH! COMMUNISM IS DEATH!» * «RED CHINESE VICTORY: IMPOSSIBLE!» * «AMERICA WILL NEVER FALL TO COMMUNIST INVASION!» * «ALASKA’S LIBERATION IS IMMINENT!» * «OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. COMPOSITION: TITANIUM ALLOY SUPPLEMENTED BY ENHANCED PHOTONIC RESONANCE BARRIER. ESTABLISHED STRATAGEM INADEQUATE! REVISED STRATAGEM: INITIATE PHOTONIC RESONANCE OVERCHARGE.» * «SCANNING DEFENSES… EXPLOITING!» * «WARNING: ORBITAL STRIKE IMMINENT! ALL PERSONNEL REACH MINIMUM SAFE DISTANCE — IMMEDIATELY!» * «I DIE SO THAT DEMOCRACY MAY LIVE!» Fallout 4 * «Global positioning initialized. Location - the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Birthplace of American freedom.» * «I hold these truths to be self-evident that all Americans are created... equal. And are endowed with certain unalienable rights.» * «Democracy is the essence of good. Communism, the very definition of evil.» * «Cultural database accessed. Quoting New England poet Robert Frost: "Freedom lies in being bold.» * «Memorial site recognized. Patriotism subroutines engaged. Honoring the fallen is the duty of every red blooded American.» * «I am Liberty Prime. I am... America.» * «Red Chinese Infiltration Unit: eliminated. Let freedom ring.» * «Warning: Subterranean Red Chinese compound detected. Obstruction depth: five meters. Composition: sand, gravel, and Communism. Tactical assessment: reach compound to restore democracy.» * «Revised stratagem initiated. Aquatic transit protocol activated. Probability of mission hindrance: zero percent.» * «Aerial incursion by Communist forces cannot succeed.» * «Defending Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness.» * «Only together can we stop the spread of Communism.» * «American casualties: unacceptable. Overkill protocols authorized.» * «Glory is the reward of valor.» * «Defeat is not an option.» * «Accessing dictionary database. Entry: Democracy; a form of government in which the leader is chosen by vote, and everyone has equal rights.» * «Accessing dictionary database. Entry: Communism; a form of government in which the state controls everything and people are denied freedom.» * «Freedom is always worth fighting for.» * «Democracy is freedom. Communism is tyranny.» * «Probability of Chinese victory: Impossible!» Występowanie Liberty Prime występuje w Fallout 3 w DLC do gry pod tytułem Broken Steel oraz w Fallout 4 Galeria Fo3_Liberty_Prime.png|Liberty Prime w Fallout 3 szkic prime 1.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny szkic prime 2.jpg szkic prime 3.jpg szkic prime 4.jpg szkic prime 5.jpg szkic prime 6.jpg szkic prime 7.jpg szkic prime 8.jpg szkic prime 9.jpg LibertyPrimeCA1.jpg LibertyPrimeCA10.jpg LibertyPrimeCA12.jpg prime w bazie.jpg|Liberty Prime w laboratorium Cytadeli prime w gore.jpg prime od dolu.jpg|Prime transportowany na zewnątrz prime na żurawiu.jpg|Robot transportowany dźwigiem prime chaczy.jpg|Prime w kolizji z Pentagonem Jeffersonpole.JPG|Przechodząc przez pole siłowe 640px-Liberty_Prime_throwing_nuke.jpg Bosprime.jpg| MatkoBoS.jpg LB orbital strike.jpg|Atak orbitalny niszczący Liberty Prima LB_mini_nuke.png|Jedna z mini atomówek Liberty Prima w''Fallout 3'' Fo4 Mark 28 nuke.png|Jedna z mini atomówek (Mark 28) Liberty Prima w Fallout 4 Liberty Prime MK II.jpg|Liberty Prime podczas rekonstrukcji na Lotnisku Boston w Fallout 4 Fo4 Liberty Prime leaving Boston Airport.jpg|Liberty Prime idacy do Instytutu podczas zadania Ad Victoriam Liberty Prime gantry.png| Fo4 Liberty Prime concept art.png| Beryllium agitator concept art.png| Airship attack concept art.png| Onboard storage Liberty Prime.png| Liberty Prime profile.png| de:Liberty Prime en:Liberty Prime es:Liberty Prime fi:Liberty Prime fr:Liberty Prime it:Liberty Prime nl:Liberty Prime ru:Либерти Прайм uk:Ліберті Прайм zh:Liberty Prime Kategoria:Maszyny i urządzenia Kategoria:Bractwo Stali Kategoria:Cytadela Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni (Fallout 3) Kategoria:RobCo Industries Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni (Fallout 4) Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Fallout 4 Kategoria:Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni (Bractwo Stali) Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni Kategoria:Broken Steel